DMC Blades and Blood
by AdamthePyromancer
Summary: A stranger walks in to Devil May Cry with a new job for Dante, Lady, Trish and Vegil. Dimensions rip and worlds collide. Note: the crossover happens in Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Devils May Cry

Angels Might Sin

Dante Must Die

From Demons Within

This is basically the product of boredom, my imagination and two games I've been obsessed with lately. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story unless said otherwise. I do however own myself (Adam the Pyromancer). This will be my first published story containing characters from my personal, all(most) original story, _Aronons. _And I'll try to keep all the people in character, but I don't know how some of them would respond to certain situations. (I've only played up to mission 16 in DMC1, mission 7 in the reboot {I know it doesn't count} and have seen the anime) so if Vergil isn't cold enough or Lady and Trishe act a little to nice or friendly, I'm sorry.

It was a cold and wet day. Typical in Capulet City anymore. I pulled the hood of my camo hunting jacket up and was thankful that I decided to wear my flannel lined blue jeans. My brown boots splashed up water from puddles. I hurried to Devil May Cry, eager to get out of the rain. As I got close, several demons leapt up from the shadows on the ground. I unslung my Defcom-7 shotgun from my back and proceeded to annihilate them with the bursts. The space between each shot was lengthy so my arm didn't get detached from the killer recoil. After I thinned their numbers down to a bearable amount, I slung my gun onto my back and drew my flaming broadsword, Flamestar. The flames were only slightly weakened from the rain due to my fire powers being greater than the insignificant water that was falling from the sky. I slashed at the first demon, incinerating its cleaved body. The next two lunged at me, swinging their scythes. I blocked one with Flamestar and caught the other in my hand, breaking off the blade and hurling it clean through the demon and into another, killing both. The demon that I had blocked swung at me again. I ducked backwards under the blow and kicked it into the air. A hailstorm of bullets ripped it to shreds. I looked up to the front of the shop and saw a white haired man in a red trench coat standing there, dual pistols smoking.

"You got some great talent kid. Maybe in a couple of years you'll be half as good as me," He said with a smirk.

"Oh please. Those things weren't worth the effort of anything great," I retorted.

"I know what you mean. The big ones are where the fun's at."

"Well then. You're gonna love this job I have for you."

"Oh really. Then come on in. Oh and I'm Dante."

I followed him in and looked around. A drum set was in the corner. Next to it was an old vintage jukebox. in the opposite corner was a pool table with two figures standing next to it. One was a blonde woman in black knee-high boots and a black tube top that was split halfway down the front. The other was a man with white hair and a blue trench coat. They were to into their game to have noticed both the gunshots and our entrance. Sitting at a desk located against the wall opposite the door was a brunette woman in what looked like a school girl uniform with a single suspender strap going over one shoulder. She was fiddling with what looked to be an oversized rocket launcher with a scythe blade on the bottom functioning as a bayonet.

Dante cleared his throat, gaining the attention of all three.

"All right everybody. This kid's got a job. And based on how he handled a horde of Hell Vanguards without breaking a sweat, it's not gonna be another boring-ass job that barely pays."

"Thank god. I thought I was gonna die of boredom," The brunette said.

"I can assure you, this job will be filled with danger and fighting. So in other words, as much fun as you can handle. Name's Adam," I said with a small smile.

"Goody. And the name's Lady."

"Well it beats playing pool all day. I'm Trish," the blonde said with a sigh.

"Hm. It's Vergil," the man in the blue coat said without a single hint of emotion.

"All right. Now that the introductions are done with, let's get down to business. What's this job."

"A dimensional portal has opened up out in some ruins on the summit of a montain. It's small and nothing's coming from it. I asked around about who would best be able to handle themselves if a fight with some demons of immense power broke out and everybody told me to come here. Of course I was only expecting one person. But I'll gladly take all the help I can get."

"Why do you need back-up? You handled yourself pretty well against those demons outside. Besides, what if it leads nowhere?" Dante inquired.

"For starters, I sensed a great force dripping with malice when I examined it when I first found it. On top of that, I'm assuming that you four have noticed the lack of demons lately. That's never a good sign."

"You do have a point there," Vergil said.

"Well there's nothing better to do. When are we leaving? I have a little shopping to do," Lady asked.

"I was planning on leaving as soon as possible. But I wanted to pick up some supplies too. So I suggest we leave in a couple of hours just to make sure we're ready. Are there any good potion shops around here? I'm nearly out," I explained.

"No. All of the shops here attend to human needs. Besides, all you need to do is find a Time God statue and trade in a couple thousand red orbs for a green one, which is just as good," Trish answered.

"Well then, lets not waste any more time. I think I might scream if I don't kill something soon," Lady said with a sigh.

We split up after we got outside. Dante and Lady went one way while Vergil and Trish leapt up onto the rooftops and took off. I went a different direction, wandering around until I could find directions to the nearest market. As I walked, I pulled my hood up against the unrelenting rain. After wandering for a couple of minutes, I saw a cloaked figure making its way towards me. I put my hand on Flamestar's handle, expecting the worst. We stopped in front of each other, both tense.

He summoned a giant, green club to his hand and swung it at me. As I was side-stepping it, I noticed that it looked like a giant Mountain Dew bottle.

"Hey you son of a bitch! I'm on your side!" I yelled as I pulled my hood down.

He swung at me again, this time grazing my face. He prepared to swing again and was rewarded with a boot to the stomach. the force of the kick knocked him into the air and he slammed into the ground hard a few yards away.

"Alright. Are you going to calm down or do I have to kick your ass again, Indy," I said as I walked forward.

He retorted by throwing a Fuma Shuriken at me. I deftly caught it and stowed it in my side pack.

"Seriously? You know how much these things cost, so why would you waste it on me?" I asked as i used a sleep spell to incapacitate him.

He shook it off and got to his feet. As he did, I noticed a Ribbon tied headband style around his head. "_Alright. He's going all out to get me. The question is, why?_" I asked myself. I didn't get time to dwell on this as he charged at me. I struck out at him and followed it by twirling my blade in a figure 8 around me. He smashed through my guard and smashed me several yards away. I rolled to my feet as I landed and looked back at him. He disappeared in a burst of darkness. I leapt up into the air and started launching fireballs at the spot that I had stood, anticipating what was going to happen. Sure enough, he burst up from the ground only to be blasted straight back down from a barrage of fireballs.

"All right! All right! You win! You win!" He yelled up from his crater I nicely made for him.

"Wow! You two must almost be as strong as Dante," a voice exclaimed from the side.

We both turned and saw a blonde girl about 14 standing on the sidewalk with a woman who looked exactly like her only older. She had a look of excitement on her face from our small scuffle.

"You know Dante?" Indy asked.

"Of course! I usually end up cleaning his pig-sty of a place while he's out on jobs. At least he sucks at bets so I can beat him and make him buy me ice cream," she said with a small huff.

"Adam. Please tell me that this is exactly what I think..." Indy started.

Before he could finish, a red blur descended from above right next to the girl and who i presume her mother.

"Hey Patty. I thought I overheard you saying my name," Dante said with his trademark smirk.

"Well you heard right. I was saying that these two are so strong that they probably are half as good as you," the girl answered.

"DANTEEEEEEE!" Indy screamed as he zoomed up and attached himself to his arm.

Dante looked surprised as he tried to ply him off. He was incredibly unsuccessful. Right when he moved his hand to grab Rebellion, Indy snatched it up and went off on a unintelligable tangent about Dante and awesomeness.

"What the hell is this guys problem?" He asked as he resorted to bashing his arm against the nearest wall.

"Well let's just say that instead of having _just _obsessive fangirls, you also have obsessive fanboys as well," I answered.

"Greeeeeat. How do I get him off?"

"Watch and learn," I smirked as I walked up. As soon as i got close, I summoned a bunch of papers and shoved them into Indy's face.

"Hey Indy! Look! Math!" I yelled.

Words can not describe how fast he disappeared from Dante's arm and reappeared cowering behind Patty and her mother. He was trembling in fear and was unable to move.

"Whew! Thanks. I'm not sure how I would have liked going through life with an obsessive fanboy attached to my arm," Dante said as he let out a relieved sigh.

" Why is he hiding behind us? And why is he afraid of math? And who are you two?" the lady with Patty asked.

"Well you're the closest person not holding a math assignment. And for why he's afraid of it, I don't know. And I'm Adam. This is Indy, a close friend and fellow dimension hopper. I'm actually surprised this story has a few thousand words now and he hasn't broken the fourth wall yet."

"Uh, what?" Patty asked with a confused look on her face.

"Trust me, the less you know, the happier you'll be," I assured her.

"Anyway, are you done preparing for the job? Because I'm ready to roll and I'm not sure I can wait," Dante said with very little patience.

"I just wanted to find somewhere to buy a little food for the trip. It's a ways away and I had to skip breakfast."

"Alright. I'll be waiting at the shop," Dante said as he took of. It seemed as if nobody wanted to be out in the rain.

"Well it was nice meeting you two. Gotta run," i said as I grabbed Indy and headed down the street.

Before we got to far I turned and yelled, "Do you know where the nearest market is?"

"Keep heading down this street! It's called LaRouge's!" Patty's mom yelled back.

"Thanks!" I shouted back a final time.

I continued on for a few minutes. During this time, the math-o-phobe started to come back to life.

"So why the hell did you attack me?" I asked.

"I didn't know it was you until you pulled your hood down. After that I kept attacking because you called my mom a bitch," he answered back with a small punch to my shoulder.

"Fair enough,"

We came upon the store that Patty's mom had mentioned. We entered and were greeted by a young woman in her twenties. We browsed through the aisles and picked out some food for the trip and some for later on after that. After we paid for them and left, we tried to find one of the time god statues that Trish had mentioned. We searched several churches and other likely places, but without any luck. As we were searching, I happened to see a flash of blue disappear around the corner. Hoping it was Vergil, we followed after it. As we rounded the corner we saw Vergil as suspected. However he wasn't alone. Trish was with him. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation and neither one noticed us.

"Finally something fun to do. No offense but kicking your ass at pool gets boring." Trish said with a small smirk.

"I only let you win because you'd mope if I beat you."

"Yeah right. Hopefully you don't get hurt while we're on this job. Cause the I'd feel bad for wiping the floor with you when we get back."

"Same here."

"I'm not gonna get hurt as long as you're there to protect me," she answered before embracing him and giving him a kiss.

The sound of our jaws dropping to the ground caused them to break apart and look in our direction. Both of them blushed heavily and looked away.

"What do you want," Vergil snarled.

"We were um.. gonna.. er... ask where one of those statues were," I stammered, stunned by what I had just saw.

"There's one back at the shop," Trish hastily answered.

"Uh.. thanks," Indy said as we started to turn. Before we could leave, Vergil was in front of us with Yamato drawn.

"If you tell Dante about this, I will personally end you miserable existences," he said very icily.

"Um... yes, sir!" we both shakily answered in sync.

We headed back to Devil May Cry, discussing what we just saw in low voices in case Dante happened to be nearby.

"Holy shit! Vergil and Trish! Who would have known!" he said unbelievingly.

"Obviously me since I'm the one writing this FanFiction. Hey, why am I the one braking the fourth wall! That's your job, slacker!"

"Well I haven't been in this story that long yet and when I have I've been immobile and unable to speak."

"That's not a good excuse."

"Well neither is your mom."

"Oh wow. A crappy mom joke. what are you, 10?"

We continued to bicker the rest of the way back to the shop. We walked in and saw Dante sitting at the desk with Lady leaning on it.

"Excuse me, mister. If I remember correctly, you just got out of my debt! And here you are trying to fall right back into it!" Lady practically yelled in his face.

"I don't see what the problem is. If I win, you go on a date with me. So in other words, I buy you dinner somewhere fancy. And expensive. If I lose, I take you shopping. Either way, you come out on top. Hopefully in the way I intend."

"Why is it that I'm not actually revolted at that thought," Lady sighed.

"Probably because I'm rubbing off on you," Dante retorted with his ever-present smirk.

I remembered what happened the last time we came upon a lone couple and decided to interrupt before it escalated and we end up witnessing anything else that will give demon-hunting baddasses a reason to kill us.

"Hey guys. I was wondering where I could find a time god statue? Trish told us that there was one here." I chimed in.

Both of them jumped a little and blushed.

"Yeah. There's one upstairs. Can't miss it." Dante said. I'm not sure if it was just me but he looked like he was a little disappointed in us interrupting.

"Thanks," Indy said as we headed up the stairs.

It seemed like even devils and demon hunters were susceptible to love's unstoppable control.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A cloaked figure rushed through the shadows. His breathing was labored and heavy. The howls and shrieks of his pursuers was all that gave him the strength to continue on. He dashed through the underbrush as fast as his four legs would go, thankful that his relatively small size allowed him to dash through the forest without much effort. Those chasing him, however, were severly hindered by the plants. The cloaked figure continued onwards. He stopped to catch his breath. Several demons burst from the trees. they growled mennaceingly at himas they approached.

"No... I... won't... go... down.. without... a fight," the figure panted.

As the demons drew closer, he coughed and a fireball shot out his mouth. It nailed one in the chest and incinerated it. A blob of venom flew from he trees and melted another one. Both sides looked in time to see a black dragoness leap from the trees and slice down remaining demons in a whirlwind of claws. she landed right next to the hooded figure.

"What would you do without me?" She asked as the demons disappeared. The others in the pack heard the commotion and started to head towards the duo.

"I probably have no reason to live without you, Cynder. Let's get out of here!" He hastily answered.

"Right behind you, Spyro."

The draconic duo took off, hoping to lose their pursuers. Lucky for them, a certain pack of devil hunters and dimension hoppers were right in their escape path.

After Vergil and Trish showed back up, we decided to head out. We geared up and went outside to our transportation. I would be flying up above and scouting for danger thanks to my flame wings (Creativity plus elemental powers equals unstoppability) while the remainder of the gang would be down on the ground on their bikes. I started in the direction of the portal and the other followed. we were making good time until I saw some commotion do below.

"Hey guys. There's something up ahead. Get ready," I said into the micrphone of the headset I had put on to stay in touch with them. I swooped closer to the ground, trying to get a good look at what was going on. I couldn't believe my eyes. Before me, rushing towards the rest of the group, was two dragons one black, one cloaked. And behind them, was the biggest horde of demons I have ever seen.

"OH SHIT! Guys, huge horde of demons chasing two friendly dragons. Get ready!" I yelled into the mike.

I fell from the sky as I drew my weapon. I engulfed my self in flames and crashed into the enemies. The two dragons started and looked back. Their jaws dropped as they gazed upon the sight of me standing in the crater, flames billowing around me. I swished my sword throught the air as the remaining demons stumbled to a stop.

"Aright. Who's first?" I asked as I summoned my second blade, Wyrmbane, to my hand. Both sides charged forward, eager for blood. The others pulled up just in time to witness the beginings of a blood bath.

"What the hell is that kid?" Spyro asked.

"That's what I wanna know," Dante said with an air of amazement.

Spyro and Cynder jumped, being to stunned by my performance to have noticed the others.

Spyro placed himself in beteween the humans and Cynder. "Who are you," He growled.

"Chillax. We're not gonna hurt you. We're actually here about these demons. They've been absent for a while so we started to get worried," Dante explained. "Then this guy show up and brings a horde of demons to my front steps. After he kicked their asses back to hell, he asked for some help taking care of a problem. We had nothing better to do so we agreed and then we ran into you guys. Speaking of, who are you?"

"I'm Spyro." He said taking the hood of his cloak off. "And this is my mate, Cynder."

"Hey! Less talky, more helpy!" I yelled.

There were hundreds of demons resembling overgrown lizards that had blades at their leg joints and all of them were trying to rip me limb from limb.

*Cue FF7's boss theme "Those who Fight Further"*

They swarmed towards me. I cut them down with practiced swings from both my swords. I lunged, swinging both blades in a figure eight in front of me. Dozens were sliced to bits. I stopped and charged up a burst of energy. I let it loose in the form of a shockwave that decimated even more. I took a survey of the battlefield and saw that the rest of the party heard me and had joined in. Indy was alternating between crushing enemies with his club and shooting dark beams from his hand. Dante was sliding across the ground on top of one of them spinning in a circle and firing his guns off and taking them out in great numbers. Vergil was to much of a blur and I couldn't make out what he was doing. The girls were back to back, Trish using her lightning powers while Lady made short work of her foes using the blade and rockets of her massive weapon. Spyro and Cynder were in the air unleashing bursts of fire, earth, lightning, venom, wind and some wierd red pulse at the horde. I grinned at the sight of the carnage and rejoined. I cut down several of the lizards preparing to leap into the sky to try and take down our airial allies. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down to see a blade protruding from my stomach.

"No!" Cynder cried as she saw what happened to me.

I reached down to touch the blade. With my other hand, I swept one of my blades an inch off my back, severing the blade from its owner. I yanked the blade from my lower torso and whirled arround. I chucked the blade straight through his head and hit a demon sneaking up on Indy. He heard it hit the ground and turned to yell his thanks to me.

"Anytime!" I yelled back and continued to fight. I paused and focused magic onto my blade. "Drain," I whispered and felt the magic take effect. I cleaved through a demon who was trying to make the best of a seemingly defenseless target. His life energy coarsed through my blade to my hand and flowed down to the hole in my belly and sealed it up. "Mystic Knight, at its best," I smirked and kept slashing away. A surge of energy enveloped everybody except Indy and caused us to fade out. Indy was left standing in the middle of the horde, one hand raised up in front of his face. He suddenly leapt up into the air several hundred feet and pointed his hand down. "Cero," He said and the entire battlefield exploded in a defeaning blast of pure energy. What had been left of them from our onslaught just simply ceased to exist. Indy landed at the same time the rest of us phased back in.

All of our companions were completely speechless but the display of power. None of them in all of their fights and adventures seemed to have experienced the power of a limit.

"What the hell did you just do?" Vergil asked with a stunned expression breaking through his usual emotionless mask.

"Focus Limit. I can only obtain it if I fell seveal dozen enimies without getting touched. The flashier the kills, the quicker it charges. There's also Fury Limits, which are usually linked to emotions or involve getting severly wounded. However your will to live has to very greatly out weigh your fatal wounds. I'd advise against trying to triger these as I've only seen it done once. And I'll never forget how ridiculously over-powered it is," Indy explained while giving me a knowing look.

The othes caught it and only became more curious.

"Something happen between you two?" Lady asked.

"It's another story for another time," I simply answered.

The others accepted that as I wasn't going to talk about it now.

"While we're on the subject of explaining, what are you two doing here? No offense, but you two dragons don't seem to fit in here," I piped up.

"I thought that something was wrong," Cynder huffed. "We were enjoying some alone time and then a wierd swirl of light appeared underneath us. It blinded us and when it wore off those things saw us and started chasing us. And then we ran into you guys."

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but what's with the cloak. I doubt you needed it for alone time," Indy asked.

Both of them blushed before Spyro answered. "Well you see, we were responsible for the end of a thousand year war and the salvation of the world. So you could probably guess that we have some crazy fans that are a little obnoxious. The cloak was neccesary for me to get out of the city without a horde of fans because unlike Cynder, I can't merge with the shadows and move unbidden. Wierdly enough, those things," He points at what remained of our skirmish." Are easier to deal with than crazed fans."

"I know what you mean," Dante said with a wary glance at Indy who was using the exposition as a distraction so he could sneak up on Dante.

"So what are you two going to do now that you know that you're no longer in your own world," Lady asked.

"I don't know," Spyro said. "We're obviously going to try and make it back to our own world. Any idea how we can accomplish that?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that. But I can assure you that if you stick around me and Indy long enough, you'll find a way home. We have a tendency to run into dimensional rifts whether we want to or not," I supplied.

"Just what DO you for a living," Trish asked.

"Basiclly your job on steroids and crystal meth. Any other questions?"

"No. Let's get going," Vergil said.

We moved out, this time with three scouts in the air.

**_*Meanwhile*_**

Two figures stood on a field that strecthed as far as the eye could see and then some. One resembled a giant stone angel with a gaping hole in it's chest and three eyes, the other a short dinosaur in a cloak holding a scepter.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" the wizard asked.

"Of course. While they are together, those six heroes are strong, they aren't a match for our combined forces. In fact, the son of sparda has only defeated me once. And he had to use all of his father's power to do so."

"Yes, you have a good point. And with my magic augmenting your demons and my troops, they won't stand a chance."

We decided to stop for the night not long after our new party members joined. While they weren't admiting it, they were worn out from all the running they had to do before they met up with us. While flying does take less energy in a fleeing scenario, due to the heavy vegatation they weren't ble to take off. I took first watch alongside Vergil. I entered a meditive trance and observed the auras of everything around me. So in simpler terms, I slept while he did all the work. A sharp jab in my side woke me up as I toppled over. I reacted with a 360 leg sweep that knocked my assailent off their feet. As I leapt up to my feet I summoned Flamestar to my hand. I looked down to see an enraged Vergil.

"What the hell?! I was waking you up because you were asleep. Why'd you hit me?" He snarled.

"Sorry. Reflexive habit."

"Well, don't do it again. In case you don't remember, I still have a reason to kill you."

I gulped as I remembered.

"It won't happen again, sir."

"Well anyway. I was going to suggest we switch shifts, but since you've been asleep I think you should stay out here and finish out the night. And don't fall asleep this time."

Vergil kicked Dante in the side to wake him and then he sat down and closed his eyes. Dante looked at him an angered expression and scooted over to me.

"What the hell is his problem," he asked.

"It's your shift and I might have fallen asleep while on duty," I explained with a chagrinned expression.

Dante sighed and shook his head in exasperation.

"Dumbass. Are you purposely giving him reasons to kill you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the sun rose into the sky, our group of warriors rose as well. Spyro and Cynder uncurled from each other. Trish jumped down from her tree. Lady got up from her sleeping bag looking like she was in desperate need of a cup of coffee. I have no idea where the hell Vergil slept, but all of a sudden, he was there. Indy was awaken by a swift kick to the side and retaliated with a small moan of utter suffering. Dante fell out of his tree that he had returned to during our shift when all seven of us threw rocks at him when he refused to get up. After everybody was up we ate breakfast.

"What? No pizza?" Dante's question was met with a salvo of fruits, vegetables and rocks.

"How can you even eat that much- wait, half demon never mind," I answered my own question.

"What's a pissa?" Spyro asked, completely confused and unaware he wasn't saying it right.

"WHAT?! How do you not know of the food of the gods? How do I even begin to describe it's heavenly taste?" Dante started to rant with shock.

"Ok, while pizza is good..." Indy started.

"GOOD?! DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT IS MERELY GOOD! IT IS EASILY THE MOST DELECTIBLE FOOD EVER TO GRACE THIS REALM!"

"Is he always like this?" Cynder whispered to Trish.

"Just about," she answered as Dante continued to rant on and on.

After an hour (apparently demons don't feel the need to breathe) we finished up breakfast and packed up our things and left. This time I stayed on the ground and rode on the bck on Indy's bike. Spyro and Cynder flew above us and scouted for us, grateful for some alone time. We continued on towards our destination. We made it out of the forest after an hour and continued on through the plains that lay on the other side.

"So how much further is it until we reach this portal of yours?" Lady yelled over the wind.

"Should be about another three hours at this pace," I yelled back.

A roar sounded from behind. we turnded our heads and saw a large monster burst from the trees that we had left behind a few minutes ago. It stood twenty-five feet tall on two thick legs. Its upper body was covered by a gleaming chestplate. It had three arms, one on each side and a longer third one that extended from its back. Its left arm carried a giant axe, its right arm a hammer and the third arm was empty but had a glowing aura surounding it, indicating magic.

"Well then. Let's kick up the pace, shall we?" Dante said as he grinned and reved up his engine. We proceded to haul ass out of there. Luckily, Spyro and Cynder caught on and sped up. Our pursuer howled in rage and gave chase. He started to gain on us as I started to form a plan.

"Anyone have a sniper rifle? If not, an assault rifle will do," I yelled out to the others.

"No! Will this do?" Lady replied as she swooped by and handed me her rocket launcher.

"You know, I was thinking a rocket launcher was to much to ask for!" I yelled back with a grin on my face. I swung around so I was back to back with Indy (that's a hell of a lot harder than it sounds) and stod up to have enough room to aim the thing without nailing Indy with it. I took aim and fired several rockets. He wasn't fast enough to dodge any of them. He did however intercept them with magic bursts and cause them to explode prematurely. Since I wasn't expecting that to actually work, I immediatly shot the ground in front of him in the hopes that while he was preoccupied with the first round he wouldn't notice the next one. For some completely wierd an illogical reason it actually worked as he was caught in the explosions and was staggered. A few rockets to the torso ended him and the danger. We all continued in stunned silence.

"Would anybody believe that's the first time that actually worked?" I asked as I handed Lady her rocket launcher back.

"Yes. Our experiences say that that never happens." Vergil answered.

"He's about to pop up in front of us and cause us to wreck. Isn't he?" Indy asked.

"Probably," Dante remarked.

The thing jumped up from the ground in front of us right on cue. Everybody tried to swerve but ended up wiping out due to to sharp of a turn. I leapt from the back of Indy's bike before it flipped and drew the Defcom. I unleashed supressing fire on it while the others recovered. It deemed me the bigger threat and charged at me. I dashed forwrd and slid under its swings and continued underneath it, blasting its underside as I went by. It howled in pain and spun with its weapons outstretched in a deadly tornado. A hailstorm of bullets flew in from several directions as my allies joined the fight. The two dragons swoopd in and added fire and poison to the barrage. It launched a volley of magic blasts at them in retaliation. They tried their best to dodge but one clipped Spyro's wing. It crumpled and he started to fall, getting hammered by the several remaing blasts.

"Spyro! No!" Cynder screamed. She dove towards him trying to catch him. In her haste she didn't notice that it had fired another volley, this one aimed the whole group in general. Luckily for her, the majority homed in on the humans, which we dodged and parried. However a few stray bolts hit Cynder in the side. She blacked out right as she reached Spyro. Dante sprinted as fast as he could to reach the two before they crashed. I trailed behind him and provided cover as to not repeat the same mistake Cynder had. The demon charged, determined to end us. I drew my blades and met his charge. He swung his axe at me in a downward swing, intending to either crush me or split me in two. I sidestepped it easily. He was expecting this and was already swinging his hammer sideways to smash me. I jumped over the swing and retaliatd with a spinning strike with both blades. The force of the blow knocked him backwards towards the group who were unloading their guns into him. They scattered, directing curses at me.

"At least I'm helping," I shouted defensively while rolling to avoid several magic bursts. It staggered forwards as Vergil appeared on it's shoulder. In a single fluid motion he drew Yamto, sliced its head off and returned his blade to its sheath.

"Bro, I'm starting to think that you don't do that sooner because you enjoy watching others get the shit beat out of them," Dante said as he walked up with Spyro under one arm and Cynder under the other, both unconscious.

"Only you. For others it is... unsettling," he ansewered.

"Oh my God! Vergil showing compassion! I can't belie..." Indy started but was cut off by a katana throught the chest.

Luckily the dragons were unconscious so they didn't have to witness it. While they seemed hardened by war, they still seemed a little soft.

"Dick! Do you know how much that hurts!" Indy exclaimed as he examined his new orfice.

"No but I've heard Dante does," was his icy answer.

"I want to make a remark about how Vergil just made a joke but I value my life so I'll keep quiet," Lady said.

Spyro and Cynder were coming around now. "What was that thing?" he asked with a groan.

"Don't know. Never seen something like that. It wasn't a demon," Dante said.

Unbeknowst to us, two dark beings watched the heroes, relizing that two major problems in their plan have appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Spyro shivered and curled up closer to Cynder. He reflected on how weird and seemingly unneeded their presence here was. They had been trying to relax and enjoy their peaceful lives. Now they were traveling with a group of strange creatures that fought monsters for a living.

"Is something wrong?" Cynder asked as she was woken by Spyro's movement.

"No. I was just thinking," he answered while giving her a gentle nuzzle.

"About what?"

"About how strange it is that we got dragged along on an adventure in a different world when all we wanted was peace."

"Personally, I don't care."

"What?" Spyro asked with a puzzled look.

"As long as we're together, I don't care what happens. I'd happily fight all of Malefor's forces again so long as you're by my side," Cynder replied.

"Look this is touching and all, but some of us are trying to sleep," Dante said from his makeshift bed. The group had decided to make camp in the plains after several uneventful hours following their confrontation with the three armed creature.

Dante's remark was met with eight bullets, two fireballs, an orb of dark energy, a burst of venom and a katana to the chest. He promptly quit complaining and tried to resume sleeping.

Spyro's last thought before he drifted off was that this was his strangest adventure by far.

* * *

Cynder woke up to the sound of a sword being unsheathed followed by Dante groaning in pain. She jumped to her feet and looked around, expecting a fight. Instead she got Vergil sheathing his katana as he walked away from a bleeding Dante.

"Why do my companions cause me so much pain?!" he wailed as his wound regenerated.

"Which reason do you want? Because it's funny or because you refuse to get up early?" Lady supplied.

"I hate you guys," he grumbled while crawling over to the campfire where Adam was making breakfast. The group of heroes had recently spotted a mountain range in the distance. Adam had stated that the portal that they were heading to was at the summit of the highest mountain in this range. Everybody agreed that that was a bad sign of what was to come.

Cynder watched as Adam controlled the flames with his will to cook their food as quickly as possible. "_For such a young child, he seemed to be unnaturally skilled at many things_." she thought to herself. She immediately regretted thinking that as a the fire became a large fireball that engulfed him and Indy. When the fire died down, both were sitting there. Adam looked unimpressed while Indy was slightly singed.

"Thanks asshole. I thought you were like The Extreme Master Pyro," Indy said.

"I am! Otherwise that would have killed you."

"Then why blow it up in my face!"

"I didn't!"

"Then who did!"

That question was answered by a small figure leaping from the fire and sinking two blades into Indy's chest. He collapsed as flames overtook his body. The figure darted away. Cynder leaped into the air to follow it and was quickly joined by Spyro. Their assailant, all they could discern about it was that it wore a crimson cloak with black markings, was sprinting towards the mountain range. She shot a gale of wind at it, hoping that it would stumble. It disappeared in a burst of flames and reappeared several feat to the right. Spyro launched several icicles at it. It rolled sideways to avoid them and spun, launched a volley of fire darts at the pair. Spyro swooped in front of Cynder and used his Earth shot to knock them back. They all struck their new target, but none of them did any noticeable damage. The roar of the others motorcycles became audible as they followed the dragons in pursuit of the fiery assassin.

Vergil appeared in front of the figure and used his summon sword attack to create a small whirlwind of blades. It slid, keeping low to the ground to dodge the blades. While it was sliding, it buried a knife in Vergil's hamstring. He started to crumple as Trish skidded to a halt right in front of him. He landed on his stomach across the back seat and wrapped an arm around her. Trish gunned it and caught up with the others.

"How are we going to stop this thing? Nothing we do can even hit it," Cynder yelled to Spyro.

"I have an idea. Think it will like a Purple Dragon Fury?" he yelled back.

"Why don't we find out."

Spyro sped up. When he was a good distance in front of his prey, he flipped and dove towards it. Time slowed to a crawl as he closed in. The assassin tried to dodge, but couldn't due to the temporal distortion. Purple energy enveloped Spyro, forming an orb around him. With a mighty roar, the energy exploded into several phantasmal dragons that swarmed the figure. It screamed as it disintegrated from the raw energy. Dante pulled up with Lady and stared at the crater that Spyro was flying out of. Cynder grinned and flew down to him. She landed and gave him a nuzzle. He nuzzled her back and turned to the group.

"Can someone teach me how to cause giant explosions that annihilate annoying enemies?" Dante asked.

"Sorry. That's the special of the purple dragons. Only I can use it," Spyro answered.

Next to pull up was Trish and Vergil. Vergil's coat and pants were stained with blood.

"Whatever the hell that thing was, it came prepared. That dagger was dipped in some kind of acid so the wound won't regenerate as fast as it normally does," Vergil said.

"Don't you have any healing magic? Or any life gems?" Spyro asked.

"No. I almost never get hurt, and if I do it's trivial and heals within seconds," he replied.

"I think Adam has some green orbs. He asked us where to get them back in town," Trish said.

As if on cue, Adam pulled up with a patched up Indy. The latter opted to stay seated on the bike due to the severe wounds he had sustained.

"Damn. Whatever the hell he coated those blades with is quite the bitch. I used half the green orbs I got back at Devil May Cry and that only stopped it from being fatal. I'd try to make an Elixir of Life, but I suck at alchemy," Adam said.

"Speaking of, would you mind giving me some? I got hamstrung and I don't have anything to heal it with," Vergil asked from his position on Trish's bike.

"Sure," Adam walked up to him and pulled out a large green object. It looked like a deformed head. He crushed it with his hand and motioned to Vergil's wound. The orb turned to energy when crushed and floated to the open wound that was bleeding heavily. Most of it dissipated upon contact while the rest fixed up the wound.

"See what I mean? Almost didn't fix a novel wound," Adam said as Vergil tested his leg.

"What exactly are these "green orbs"?" Cynder asked.

"Don't know. All I know is that you pay for them in demon souls," he replied.

"What?" Spyro asked with a confused look on his face.

"It's simple. You find a Time God statue. You'll know you've found one because they're the only glowing statues of a really buff dude holding a giant hourglass. Then you think off what you need from it and if you have enough souls, they'll pour into it and whatever you needed will appear in front of you," Dante explained.

"Huh. All we had to do was defeat enemies or smash crystals to find some life crystals. The work like your green orbs," Cynder said.

"I think we should call it a day. What little travel we did wore Indy out. He needs rest. In the meantime, we can try and figure out what the hell that thing was," Adam supplied.

His only reply was Indy falling off of Adam's bike. Lady moved to get him while the others started setting up camp. Vergil and Trish used dark magic to cast protection spells that would protect the camp from minor threats. Adam started working on building a fire. Dante unpacked the food. Spyro sat down by the fire. Cynder padded up and joined him.

"These are easily the most puzzling people I have ever met. They shrug fatal wounds off as if they were nothing!" Cynder said to her mate.

"I know. I think I heard Adam say something about Dante and Vergil being half demon. That would explain how Vergil is so fast and how Dante is able to take all the punishment he receives. But what about Adam and Indy? I don't think the same case applies to them," was his response.

"I don't think we'll get an answer. They both seem very reserved about their pasts, especially Adam," Cynder replied.

"Regardless, I think we can trust them. I have a gut feeling that says we can," Spyro assured her.

Soon the fire was roaring and the others joined them save Indy, who was sleeping. They talked ito the night, swapping stories about first kills, biggest kills and the like.


End file.
